


蛹化

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 亡蝶葬仪过去身份神父捏造，这原本是脑补亡蝶葬仪在没有变成本身之前还是一个小小神父的故事，彼时的魔弹射手也并非魔弹射手，他甚至还有一个普通的未婚妻。但恶魔笼罩了小小的村落，将故事导向了不可控的结局，一方对另一方的残杀注意，流血暴力描写会有，但这些并未发生在确切的人物身上。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Comments: 1





	蛹化

那是很久以前的故事。

猎人一家坐落在德国一处偏远的小镇，猎人的未婚妻是一位虔诚的教徒，每逢礼拜都要去镇上的教堂，教堂里有一位清瘦的传教士，是镇里唯一的一位神父，虔诚的信仰使他招收到了不少新的信徒，尤其是妇女和被前者带来的孩童，以及无数个“迷途知返”的浪子。

猎人已经被未婚妻劝了多次，说要去做一次礼拜看看，未婚妻的理想是和猎人结婚生几个孩子，平平稳稳地度过一生。

猎人却不以为然，马上护林员的招聘就要开始了，他不能放弃这次机会，森林已经开始禁猎，如果没有这次工作机会，他很快就要面临失去婚约的前景。

“·······所以，那照神旨意受苦的人要一心为善，将自己灵魂交与那信实的造化之主。”温柔的嗓音透过教堂的大门，猎人循着声音看向那圣坛上的神父，在光的照耀下他仿佛真的是神的使者。

“神父先生！”未婚妻抱着花束献给指引信徒们做完礼拜，正在稍事歇息的神父，神父收过花束，稍稍欠身，站定，面向着正在打量他的猎人“这位是？”

“我的未婚夫，神父先生。”

“愿主保佑你。”神父点了点头，将花束放在铺满鲜花与火烛的圣坛上。

猎人督了一眼旁边的神父，神父的表情慈悲，猎人有些不齿他的行为，靠着镇民的布施为活，除了信仰，什么都没有的可怜家伙。

终于，猎人与恶魔订下了契约，那是多么繁复诡秘的语言，猎人知晓了这世间的无妄之人所乞求的一切——————正如同他所渴求的，也正如他所永远得不到的。  
魔鬼对猎人伸出手，如邀请一样的手势，枪在猎人的手里被缠绕住黑色的烟雾，猎人看了看长枪，它与之前并无二致，猎人“你在骗我吗？”

魔鬼却摇了摇手指“猎人先生，契约是需要实践的，现在你所处的位置就很合适。”

“合适？”猎人环顾四周，端起了猎枪，在枪口火光迸射、火药的气味飘散到空气中，猎人听到身后处，普通人的血肉之躯被铅石击中的闷响。

“啊···”未婚妻黄鹂一样的咽喉被涌出的血堵塞，发出已坏风箱般的声响，猎人转过身，看到大片大片殷红的血渍逐渐浸染了未婚妻的衣裙，将她那白色的长裙渲染的如同红色蔷薇那般艳丽。

“啊······是了，这就是我，一直以来，梦寐已久的枪。”

魔鬼摆了摆手“怎么样？”

猎人很高兴地回答他：“这把枪能瞄准我想去的任何地方！”

这时猎人身后蓦然传出神父的声音“马克斯先生，你在这里啊。”

猎人回头，看向不知何时到达教堂门口的神父。

神父看到猎人怀里的未婚妻，神色变得有些轻柔“她睡着了？在外面睡容易着凉的，先生快把她送回家吧。”

猎人轻轻将未婚妻柔软的躯体放在在铺有厚实地毯的地面上，未婚妻的面容已然有些僵硬，但这不足以妨碍到猎人的手轻抚她的脸庞————魔鬼在他身旁低语“你的未婚妻已经消失了，现在这里这具不过是繁重的躯壳。”

躯壳，对，猎人的手停了下来，他拿起枪，瞄准自己面前的神父。“毋庸的躯壳，把他的躯壳打碎······”神父没有退缩的目光令猎人找回了些许的清醒。

猎人：“这个世界上，有忏悔者，有狂信者，有恶魔；”

魔鬼躲避着神父的视线，他好像很讨厌神父的眼睛，明明知道自己并不能被神父所识见，却依旧躲避着神父的目光。魔鬼难得表现出不同的厌恶，他的手先是指向猎人的猎枪，随后指向神父的双眼。

“唯独没有真正的神明。”

“我很喜欢你的眼睛，”猎人顿了一下，直视着面前依旧屹立不到的神父。是因为信仰吗？猎人的手抬起，猎枪的准星将神父的眼睛划在一方小小的铁块中，猎人呐呐自语“再见了，亲爱的神父。”

“啪。”，

“啪”，

“啪”，

“啪”，

“啪”。

猎人不想这么做的，五发子弹，每一发都打向神父本身，却没有一发能了却他的性命，与自己的未婚妻不同，神父命运的纺线在猎人眼中依然被命运女神粗暴的剪断，遗留的线毛孤零零地落在空气里。可是现实却是命运女神像个颤抖的老妪，神父的线虽然被撕扯打乱，却没有被直接剪断。猎人瞪着在自己眼前飘忽不定的魔鬼，契约已经生效，没有道理这时候力量突然变卦，除非魔鬼本身改变了主意，魔鬼摇了摇头，手指点向已经在地上颤抖不止的神父。

神父的伤口中冒出血水来，血水从他已经瞎掉的双眼中奔流而出，带着蓬勃的生命力，红色几乎将地面染成粉红，像春天盛开了大片的粉色矢车菊，魔鬼在猎人身旁嗤笑着，猎人督了一眼在地上蜿蜒爬行的神父，因为疼痛而颤抖的躯体爬行的轨迹也变得不这么平整，而是扭曲，血迹在地毯上流下一片片不规则的水迹，记忆到此为止，猎人离开的脚步敲在神父的心脏上，每一声都传递给心脏顿顿的阵痛，魔鬼的低语暗示着他对于猎人自己不能看完整出戏剧的不满，宏大的演出需要惊世骇俗的开幕，戛然而止的高潮，以及意想不到的结尾，很显然，魔鬼对于不能看完神父的最后挣扎颇有微词，但也只能到此为止，它的结尾已然结束————猎人的猎枪抵住魔鬼的心脏，魔鬼终于以戏剧性的结局得以在世界的大舞台上谢幕。

神父的声音嘶哑，他爬向那个圣坛，那张地毯后富丽堂皇的圣坛，装点着鲜花与黄金的圣坛。

而鲜花已然枯萎，黄金早已被自己分发给了镇上的居民，只留下空荡荡的圣柩，回音撞击在盒子的内里，传给神父的只有微弱的震动。  
“主啊，我的主”

他挣扎着、摸索着，扶着圣坛，缓缓站起身，血水与温度一并离开这位虔诚者的躯体，冰冷与绝望很快将会侵袭他的意识，神父微弱的视野里猎人留下的残像闪着黑色的光，神父想要张口吟诵古老的经文，可在他张口后，他才意识到自己已经满口的血腥，血水从口中随着口涎一并流下，滴进圣职者的衣服与所站的土地，神父不知怎么的，在那黑暗中窥视到了光————

“——————惟有主站在我旁边，加给我力量，使福音被我尽都传明，叫外邦人都听见；我也从狮子口里被救出来。”——————声音的温度还残留在空气中，而那声音的主人已经从那圣坛上跌落，他的躯体落在了圣坛那空无一物的漆黑圣柩里，很轻盈，落在盒子里的声响被一起关在了盒子中，盒子的盖子很快合上了，严丝合缝，就像里面真的躺着一位圣人。

很多年过去，埋下未婚妻的土壤开出新的花朵，猎人路过那座已经破败不堪的教堂，听已经不知更迭多少代的居民们诉说着当年教堂里虔诚的神父，没有人能够准确猜测出当年的那个夜晚里究竟出现了什么，也有好奇者指出当晚的参与者人数似乎并不能吻合————但他们期许的证据们并不能说话，只能静静地躺在地里，渐渐化为腐朽的灰尘。

在那之中，有什么东西正在破开那层已经腐朽的牢笼，重新开始呼吸。

猎人低头看向埋下未婚妻的土壤里生出的树木，他看到树枝间有什么东西在蠕动，定睛才意识到那是枝丫上的一个虫蛹，虫蛹的一头发出撕扯的细响，有什么正在破开那层紧裹的壳，就在一瞬，硕大且花纹繁丽的翅膀顿时充满整个视野。蝴蝶的翅膀在空气中展开，顺着一阵轻微的风，祂起飞了。

猎人这才发现自己已经屏息观察蝴蝶观察了很久，而那只蝴蝶已经飞远了。

猎人扛起自己的猎枪。走向森林的深处。

但这次不同的是，新的故事，开始了。


End file.
